


I Know

by itsnotalana



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, M/M, Sad, Secret Crush, awkward Anakin, surprised obi-wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6805057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotalana/pseuds/itsnotalana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi: Brothers-in-arms, friends... and maybe something more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This Chapter takes place in the early Clone Wars. Anakin is about 20.  
> Other parts to this work will take place after these first chapters.

"But Master!"  
Anakin complained, furiously storming into the small apartment they shared.  
"You have to let me look at it!"  
"My shoulder is fine Anakin." Obi wan grumbles in a tired tone.  
"I just need rest."  
Anakin stands, arms crossed, blocking the door to Obi-wan's room.  
"Not so fast. I know you, and you need medical attention. Now!" Anakin almost yells.  
Obi-Wan wondered why Anakin was so concerned all of a sudden.  
Obi-wan sighs.  
He enjoys the attention from his Padawan, which is becoming increasingly less as he gets older, but Anakin is being absolutely ridiculous.  
The blaster bolt barely grazed his shoulder.  
Obi-wan flops defeatedly onto the hard sofa.  
"Fine, but only if you leave me alone afterwards."  
Obi-wan's eyelids are heavy with the lack of sleep.  
Another mission to another desolate planet on the outer rim. The usual. To scout out a Separatist base. Turns out there wasn't even one there!  
He couldn't even remember the name of the cursed planet.  
However, the constant snow and ice them had chilled them both to the core.  
"I don't know if I will ever be warm again." Anakin sighs, reaching into the medical cabinet for bandages and antiseptic.  
"You and me both."  
Obi-Wan peels off his warm robes and shirt to examine the half-healed wound.  
Maybe it was worse then he thought.  
Those damn pirates.  
If the Separatists don't get you, they certainly will.  
Anakin observes the wound.  
A red gash, about 5 inches long, runs diagonally across Obi-Wans shoulder blade.  
Anakin takes this moment to admire obi's back.  
The contour of the spine.  
The faded scars.  
The freckles.  
Anakin has to stop himself from running his hand across his back.  
His fingers ghosted along Obi-Wan's spine.  
He soaks a rag in the antiseptic and presses on the wound.  
Obi-Wan winces in pain, and inhales sharply.  
"Watch it Anakin. You're no med-droid."  
"Well at least you will get a wicked scar!"  
Anakin says, with a smirk.  
"Like I don't have enough of those already."  
Obi-Wan enjoys being this close to Anakin.  
His feelings for Anakin had slowly changed over time.  
Some time ago, Obi-Wan had realized that Anakin was no longer the little boy he had befriended on Tatooine.  
He was a man.  
A tall, extremely handsome man, if Obi-Wan said so himself.  
Obi-Wan was certainly not the only one who noticed that however.  
Female Padawans always seemed to be asking Obi-Wan where Anakin was.  
On missions, people, men and women, always took notice of the handsome boy.  
He feels him through the Force, warm, young, and full of life.  
But there is also a darker sadness that has been there since Anakin lost his mother.  
Obi-Wan knew that Masters and Padawans should have a close relationship, but Anakin would be knighted soon.  
He would move out.  
Romantic relationships between Padawans and Masters were forbidden.  
Obi-Wan shakes his thoughts of his Padawan out of his head.  
"Something on your mind, Master?"  
Anakin asks, filling the silence.  
Anakin sensed the his Masters mind was somewhere else.  
"I just... need sleep."  
Anakin wondered what his Master was really thinking about, but decides not to push it.  
Anakin finishes wrapping his shoulder, his fingers gently brushing Obi-Wan's skin.  
Obi-Wan shivered at the sensation.  
He abruptly stood up, severing the contact.  
"Thank you, Anakin. May I suggest you hit the 'fresher? I can smell you from here."  
Obi-Wan says with a smile.  
Anakin rolls his eyes.  
"You don't smell much better, Master."  
Anakin says with a shrug.  
"Good night Anakin."  
"Good night Obi-Wan."  
Obi-Wan closes the door to his room softly.  
He walks to the small bathroom to brush his teeth.  
In the mirror, Obi-Wan looks tired.  
The stress of worrying about another person on the battlefield all these years has definitely gotten to him.  
His scruffy beard looks particularly unruly, and he has a yellowing bruise above his eye.  
He changes into his sleep pants, peeling off his tattered Jedi robes and tossing them into a corner.   
He lays gingerly on the bed, his shoulder throbbing.  
Obi-Wan shivers, and pulls the blanket closer.  
The damned snow planet has frozen him to the core.  
He coughs softly, and lays awake for awhile, listening.  
He can almost hear the gentle breathing of his Padawan through the paper-thin walls of the Temple.  
Obi-Wan smiles.  
At least Anakin is alright.  
Obi-Wan closes his eyes, and drifts into a restless, shivering, sleep.

Obi-Wan couldn't bring himself to get out of bed.  
He should have been up hours ago, for dawn meditation.  
But he just couldn't. He was weak, and fatigued.  
He was cold. So cold.  
Yet a thin sheen of sweat covered his body.  
Obi-Wan had the flu.  
The morning sun filtered through the blinds. Obi-Wan heard Anakin moving about in the other room.  
That would be the first time that Anakin was up before him, and probably the last.  
A gentle knock on the door.  
"Master?"  Anakin murmurs, opening the door slightly.  
"Come in."  
Obi-Wan says weakly.  
Anakin rushes in.  
"Are you alright?"  
Anakin couldn't control the concern creeping into his voice.  
He truly cared for his Master.  
He saw him as a father, a brother, a friend.  
Maybe a little something more.  
"I've been better."  
Anakin gently lays his hand on Obi-Wan's forehead.  
"You're burning up!"  
Anakin frantically searched for the first aid kit.  
"Take this"  
He places two pills in Obi's palm.  
Obi-Wan swallows the pills with a glass of water, also provided by Anakin.  
"So-ssso...cold."  
Obi whispers.  
He shivers uncontrollably in his bed.  
Obi-Wan heard the weakness in his own voice. He hated how old and tired he sounded.  
Anakin wraps him in a blanket gently, like a baby.  
Anakin enjoyed being allowed to care for his friend.  
Obi-Wan slips into a fevered sleep, mumbling incoherently. Still shivering.  
"Sleep well, my friend."  
Anakin sits down next to him on a chair, content to just look at his Master.  
But Anakin cannot resist.  
He gently runs his hand down the older mans face.  
Obi-Wan looks so peaceful when he is asleep.  
The worry lines that are usually etched in his face are gone.  
He looks natural, and truly happy.  
Obi-Wan tosses in his sleep, still shivering from the cold that only he could feel.  
The blankets were not helping.  
Anakin rubs Obi-Wan's arm, trying to give him some of his warmth.  
Through the Force, Anakin senses Obi-Wans force signature change.  
Happiness floods through their connection, possibly because of Anakin's contact with him.  
Obi-Wan sighs and shifts into a more restful sleep.  
Anakin takes a moment to reflect on Obi-Wan.  
His Master.  
Brother.  
Friend.  
His beautiful face.  
Obi-Wan still did not stir in his sleep. He lay perfectly still, his only movement was the steady rise and fall of his chest. Anakin sat there, rubbing his masters arm, when he was struck by an idea.  
Looking back, Anakin probably shouldn't have acted on his idea so quickly, but it's Anakin.  
What do you expect?  
Slowly, Anakin leans forward in his seat beside his friend.  
Anakin lets his lips brush Obi-Wan's forehead, his breath gently stirring his hair.  
Anakin had longed to kiss his Master for as long as he could remember.  
Obi-Wan was perfectly angelic, and irresistible to Anakin.  
Anakin presses his lips slightly harder to Obi-Wan's lips.  
He tasted pure.  
Anakin's head is spinning. He was kissing Obi-Wan Kenobi. I like him.  
Does he like me??  
Anakin then stops dead in his tracks.  
There was no way that Obi-Wan, Jedi Master, the Negotiator, the best Jedi Anakin had ever met, liked him.  
At least not like that.  
And then, of course, at the worst possible time, Obi-Wan's eyes open.  
Obi-Wan's eyes open so wide Anakin thinks they will pop out of their sockets.  
"Anakin...what are you doing?" Obi-Wan asks, his head spinning.  
It was at that moment Anakin knew. 

He fucked up.

Anakin felt his face flush scarlet, and he stood up so fast the chair he was sitting on tipped over.  
"Sorry." Was all Anakin mumbled as he rushed out the door with a swish of his robes.  
"Anakin wait!"  
Obi-Wan called out after him, but he was already gone.


	2. Chapter 2

To say Obi-Wan was shocked would be an understatement.

The Anakin Skywalker had just kissed him, thinking he wouldn't notice. Did that mean Anakin liked him?  
Had Anakin always liked him?  
Throughout their friendship, a younger Anakin had always find a reason to crawl into Obi-Wan's bed.  
"I have awful nightmares." 10-year-old Anakin would say.  
Obi-Wan could never turn down Anakin's puppy eyes and pouty lips.  
Eventually, Anakin grew out of his nightmares, but his now-apparent affection for Obi-Wan had manifested in other ways.  
Constant scraped knees and paper cuts that always seemed to require Obi-Wan's loving touch.  
Spending time with Obi-Wan studying even though Anakin hated studying.  
As Anakin grew older, the brazen suggestiveness of his comments sometimes had sometimes fazed Obi-Wan.  
How Anakin always seemed to be flirting with Padmé whenever Obi-Wan was around.  
Almost as if he was trying to make Obi-Wan jealous.  
All the pieces of the puzzle began to fit together.  
All the actions the Obi-Wan simply brushed off as "Anakin" suddenly seemed different.  
Obi-Wan had never thought about Anakin like that.  
Ok well maybe a little, but never seriously.  
These thoughts swirled around Obi-Wans fevered brain.  
Did Obi-Wan like Anakin?  
For awhile, all he could do was lay in bed and stare at the ceiling, a strange smile on his face.

Anakin, however, was not so happy. He left the apartment, anxious to get away from Kenobi.

How could he have been so stupid? 

He let his feelings cloud his judgement. Again. Master Yoda would be disappointed.  
Speaking of Master Yoda, he just so happened to be walking by.  
The old green troll was waddling down the hallway.  
"Good morning, Young Skywalker. Troubled, you look." The small alien said.  
Yoda's words brought Anakin back to his senses.  
He was being ridiculous.  
Running from his problems wouldn't solve them. It never had.  
"Yes Master Yoda. I am troubled."  
"Meditate, you should. Have a good day." And with that, the old master hobbled away.  
Anakin decided to not mention the incident to Obi-Wan.  
Perhaps the man didn't even notice. Maybe he thought it was a fevered dream.  
Anakin decided to believe that.  
Anakin threw the door open to the apartment, nearly causing Obi-Wan to spill his herbal tea.

"Are you feeling any better Master?"  
Anakin asked respectfully, intensely focused on the white tiled floor. 

"Yes thank you."  
Obi-Wan opened his mouth to speak, but Anakin had already closed the door to his room. 

The next few days passed in awkward silence to say the least.  
Anakin avoided Obi-Wan at all costs, which is hard to do when you live together.  
The training sessions Anakin had with other Padawans and Masters were distant and distracted.  
He was scolded in his classes for daydreaming. 

Anakin spent more time aimlessly wandering the Temple and library then in his quarters.

He tugged on his Padawan braid anxiously.  
He came back late again, as soon as he sensed his Master was asleep through their close Force bond.

Obi-Wan was very confused.  
His Padawan was acting so distant, barely speaking.  
His mental shields blocked any thoughts of his from filtering through to Obi-Wan.  
Finally, after a week of this behaviour, Obi-Wan finally cornered Anakin.  
He was sitting at the table, reading a hologram on a new upcoming mission, when Anakin tries to slip from his room to the door without being seen.  
"Anakin." Obi-Wan says curtly. He is done with Anakin's odd behavior.  
Anakin's shoulder slouch visibly.  
He got caught.  
Here comes the lecture.  
"Attachment is wrong." Obi-Wan would say. "You must release your feelings into the Force.  
Relationships between Masters and Padawans are forbidden. "  
Anakin reluctantly sits across from Obi-Wan, and glances out the window onto the busy streets of Coruscant.  
"My shoulder is finally healed. How about we have a sparring session this afternoon. I think we both could use the practice."  
"Sure. I am glad to hear that you shoulder is better. Anything else Master?"  
Anakin spoke, blocking all emotion from his words.  
"No, you are dismissed."  
Anakin stands up, and as he is about to leave, Obi-Wan calls out  
"You can't avoid me forever Anakin."  
Anakin just walks coldly out the door.

Obi-Wan watched Anakin walk out the door, admiring his broad shoulders before he could even stop himself.  
Obi-Wan knew this was wrong. Perhaps during the training session, he could talk to Anakin.  
Anakin is often most perceptive with a lightsaber in his hands.  
Why was Anakin being so distant?  
Obi-Wan needed to know.  
Perhaps he could get Anakin to confess what was bothering him so that they could try to resolve it.  
Anakin was never good at discussing emotions, and Obi-Wan barely stopped him from completely shutting everyone out after his mother died. He had emotionally shut down. Obi-Wan sensed more than heard Anakin's thoughts.  
Anakin tended to forget to shield anything from Obi-Wan, except for his deepest thoughts and feelings.  
Obi-Wan decided to reach through their bond, but was met by what felt like a brick wall.  
He had reached a dead end.  
Obi-Wan sighed and stood up.  
He felt much better than he had a week ago, and knew he would need the light saber practice this afternoon.  
He changed into his training robes, and placed his trusty light saber on his belt.  
He heard the door open and close.  
Anakin was back so soon?  
Obi-wan walked out to see Anakin adjusting his tunic.  
He looks up, like he was caught doing something wrong.  
His eyes widened like a deer in the headlights.  
"Master...I wanted...to spar with you now."  
"Lead the way" Obi-Wan said.  
They strode down the halls of the Temple in relative silence.  
When they arrived at the one of the many training rooms, it was empty. Most Jedi were enjoying a leisurely afternoon.  
Obi-Wan took off his cloak, and Anakin did the same.  
They stepped onto the mat, and bowed respectfully, as in the traditional Jedi custom.  
They drew their sabers.  
Two brilliant blue columns of light ignited.  
Anakin, of course, attacked first.  
He swung his light saber down hard.  
Obi-Wan parried.  
When they dueled, Anakin lowered his mental shield.  
Frustration and anger flooded through their connection, along with...was that...affection?  
Towards whom?  
Anakin blocked another blow.  
"Padawan...your technique is still sloppy"  
Obi-Wan said between blows, easily deflecting Anakin's onslaught.  
"You must refine it in order to become a Knight."  
Anakin snarled angrily and attacked again.  
His blows rained down on Obi-Wan, who blocked them all easily.  
The twin sabers clashed and crackled again and again.  
Anakin's emotions were clouding his fighting style, causing him to be sloppy and careless.  
This was not the Jedi way.  
Finally, Obi-Wan pounced on this weakness.  
He brought his light saber up against Anakin's, and the way he did it caused Anakin's saber to fly across the room.  
Before Anakin had even realized what was going on, Obi-Wan had called the saber to his hand, leaving Anakin unarmed, and obi-wan armed with 2 sabers.  
Anakin bowed his head in defeat.  
Obi-Wan stepped closer to Anakin, closing the small gap.  
Sweat covered both of them from heat to toe.  
Obi-Wan wiped his brow.  
"You are letting your emotions cloud your judgement Padawan. You must talk about them, and then release them into the force. Holding onto them only makes these emotions worsen. Please tell me what is bothering you. I beg you."  
Anakin mumbles something under his breath.  
"What was that, Anakin?"  
"Don't you see Master?" Anakin says, finally looking up.  
Obi-Wan saw sadness in his eyes.  
So much sadness and loss.  
Anger and fear.  
Tears welled up in them, and Anakin tried to hold them back.  
"Don't you see?" he repeated.  
Obi-Wan certainly did not see.  
"I love you." Anakin whispered.  
Obi-Wan brought Anakin's face up with a gentle touch.  
Anakin's beautiful blue eyes met Obi-Wan's.  
Then, Obi-Wan did something completely unexpected.  
He brought his lips to Anakin's.  
Such an innocent kiss, yet it was so full of love it took Obi-Wan's breathe away.  
Emotions flooded through their bond.  
Love.  
Joy.  
Shock.  
Lust.  
After a few moments, Obi-Wan pulls away, breathless.  
He looks into Anakin's eyes, and whispers two simple words.  
"I know"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that is the end of the first part. The next part will take place later. I hoped you liked it! more to come!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking in the later Clone Wars in the episode arc "Deception", Obi-Wan fakes his death. Anakin is heartbroken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is super bad. :/

**•••**   
**"All my friends tell me I should move on.**   
**I'm lying in the ocean, singing your song**   
**Ah, that's how you sang it**   
**Loving you forever, can't be wrong**   
**Even though you're not here,**   
**I won't move on.**   
**Ah, that's how we play it.**

**And there's no remedy for memory, your face is like a melody,**   
**It won't leave my head**   
**Your soul is haunting me and telling me**   
**That everything is fine**   
**But I wish I was dead"**

- **Lana Del Rey "Dark Paradise"**  
 **•••**

Obi-Wan Kenobi knew what he had to do.   
He would do it for the Republic.   
For the Chancellor.   
For Anakin.   
But he wasn't sure if Anakin would ever forgive him for it.   
They had chased the sniper for awhile now.   
Obi-Wan's body was exhausted from leaping across buildings and chasms.   
It was time.   
As he took the life suppressor that lowered his body into a death like sleep, he wondered.   
As he stepped into the open to give a clear shot to the shooter, he was afraid.   
The bolt hit him square in the chest, knocking the wind out of him through the bullet proof vest.   
He stepped backwards, but his feet met air.   
As he tumbled through the air, he hoped the Anakin would forgive him.   
As he slammed to the ground, he knew Anakin might not.   
Pain seared though his body, but only for a moment.   
Anakin wasn't one to forgive easily.   
Perhaps Anakin's love would help him forgive.   
Those were Obi-Wan's last thoughts before the suppressant took over, and he plunges into a death-like sleep.

 

Anakin looked across the the tops of the buildings in the underground levels of Coruscant.   
He saw Obi-Wan Kenobi step out from behind a wall.   
He watched as a blaster bolt fired from the sniper hit him square in the chest.   
He watched as Obi-Wan's limp body tumbled over the edge of the building, and to the streets below.   
"No!!!!" he screamed as his love fell several stories to the hard ground.   
He would kill that assassin.   
He sprinted after the fleeing figure, his anger burning in his chest.   
His anger took over, and his exhausted legs churned on.   
Obi-Wan couldn't be dead.   
He refused to accept that.   
He had just walked out in front of the sniper.   
Like he wanted to get shot.   
What was wrong with him?  
Obi-Wan was never careless.   
But Anakin sensed his Force signature fading rapidly.   
The sniper climbed onto a speeder, and let go of a small object.   
A smoke bomb.   
It exploded, and Anakin gasped for air.   
The thick black smoke filled the air around him, and he hunched over, coughing.   
The assassin was gone.   
He had to get to Obi-Wan.   
His feet slapped against the pavement as he ran to his love. The wind whipped through his hair as he ran.   
He leapt down the building, using the Force to guide him.   
Ahsoka was crouched over Obi-Wan's crumpled body.   
"How is he?" Anakin asked, wild panic in his voice.   
Ahsoka only looked up, tears welling up in her eyes.   
Anakin kneeled beside him.   
"Obi-Wan!" he yelled urgently.   
He gently shook Obi-Wan's body.   
Sadness pierced Anakin's heart.   
He felt for a pulse, not couldn't find one.   
He wanted desperately to kiss Obi-Wan's soft lips, but he could not.   
Obi-Wan was dead.   
His love was dead.   
"OBI-WAN!" Anakin screamed blindly, anger and sadness filled his entire soul.   
"OBI-WAN!" he screamed again.   
He collapsed onto his love's body, tears streaming down his face.   
Ahsoka just sat there, salty tears rolling down her cheeks.

At Obi-Wan's funeral, Anakin said nothing.   
He hadn't spoken a single word since the incident.   
He let his anger burn inside him, consuming his soul.   
He hated the assassin.   
The one that had ripped his love away from him.   
Obi-Wan was dead.   
Ashoka whispered to Master Plo-Koon   
"I'm worried about Anakin. He hasn't said a word since it happened."   
Anakin watched as they lower his lover's body into his grave.   
Anakin felt like his heart was being buried instead of Obi-Wan's body.   
Anakin clenched his fists at his sides.   
He would find that assassin, and get revenge.   
Anakin knew that he would.

"So..." Obi-Wan spoke. "How was my funeral?"  
"A better performance than you, your corpse gave" Master Yoda spoke with a smile.   
Obi-Wan removed the vest, inspecting the burned part where the blaster hit.   
"Ouch..." he mumbled to himself.   
"You have survived worse" Mace Windu spoke.   
"Barely" Obi-Wan muttered sassily.   
"Let's get your transformation underway."  
Obi-Wan watched as his beard and hair was shaved away, and his face burned as it transformed him from handsome Jedi to fearsome bounty hunter.   
"This is a voice emulator. It will make you sound like Rako Hardeen."   
"How does it work?" Obi-Wan asked, nervous about the answer.   
"Well..." Windu said with a grin, "you have to swallow it."   
"I was afraid you would say that" Obi-Wan mumbled as he choked down the strange device.   
Oh Obi-Wan, Mace Windu thought.   
Sassy as always.   
"How...odd" Obi-Wan mumbled in his new voice.   
"You know your mission. Anakin's reaction to your death will sell it. Everyone thinks you are dead. You two have a very close bond." Windu spoke.   
Obi-Wan chuckled nervously.   
Master Windu had no idea.   
Obi-Wan was escorted into the high security prison, where he was to discover the plans that were in place to kill the Chancellor and he was to stop them.   
Obi-Wan knew Anakin would seek revenge, even though it was not the Jedi way.   
Obi-Wan hoped that it would not be too late to stop the assassination attempt.   
He hoped.

Anakin and Ahsoka barged into the slimy bar where the real bounty hunter, Rako Hardeen, lay in a back room, drunk on cheap Arellani whiskey.  
Hardeen was the one Obi-Wan now wore as a disguise.   
"Jedi?" he mumbled incoherently. "I already killed a Jedi..."  
"You!" Anakin yelled, yanking Hardeen's body close.   
"You have no idea what you've done! You will pay! You took my... my lov-" Anakin's voice cut out.   
"You took my Master! My Best Friend!"  
Anakin was screaming now, shaking him furiously. He wanted revenge desperately.   
"I should kill you, but the man you murdered would rather see you rot in jail. Come on."   
Ahsoka helped Anakin escort Rako out of the bar, dragging his body along.   
Ahsoka did not speak to Anakin, scared of his anger and his lust for revenge.   
Her montrails sensed hatred radiating off of Anakin.

Hot embers still burned in Anakin's heart.   
But he was also heartbroken.   
He threw Hardeen at the feet of Yoda and Windu.   
"Here. This scum killed one of our best Jedi"  
With that, he turned away with Ahsoka close behind, trying to comfort Anakin as grief destroyed his heart.

•••

Obi-Wan Kenobi felt Anakin's presence near him.   
Obi-Wan had helped two deadly bounty hunters escaped from a maximum security prison on Coruscant.   
They then had traveled to Mal Hutta, to try to evade pursuers.   
They now flew low to the ground on a desolate planet where they stopped to refuel.   
A Jedi starship was in close pursuit, with Anakin and Ahsoka piloting it.   
"Well... Anakin certainly is persistent."  
Obi-Wan muttered to himself.   
Anakin really wanted to kill the man he thought had killed his love.   
Boy was Anakin going to be pissed when he found out that Obi-Wan wasn't actually dead.   
"Could you fly any slower?" Cad Bane yelled angrily.   
"Have you ever tried to evade a Jedi before?" Obi-Wan hissed angrily.   
He continued to steer the ship to the best of his ability.   
Suddenly, two footsteps thudded onto the roof of the ship.   
"Anakin..." Obi-Wan whispered. He felt Anakin through the Force.   
Grief had tinged his signature with coldness.   
But being this close to his love after all this time still filled him with a fierce longing.   
Obi-Wan stood up to go out to confront Anakin, by Cad Bane stopped him with a firm hand on his shoulder.   
"You've already killed a Jedi. It's my turn" He said angrily.   
He climbed onto the roof, and Obi-Wan heard fierce footsteps as they fought.

  
Ahsoka decided it was time to end the air battle.   
She fired the blaster into a huge gas line ahead of the two ships, and a massive explosion of smoke and fire filled the air.   
Obi-Wan swerved the ship upward to avoid the blow.   
Unfortunately for everyone, Ahsoka had been piloting the ship above Obi-Wan's.   
Obi-Wan's ship crashed into Ahsoka's, sending them both spiraling out of control.   
Both ships went down, and they plowed into the gray soil, leaving massive trenches in their wakes. Ahsoka's head smacked onto the control panel, and her world went black.   
  


Anakin watched Hardeen step out of the damaged ship. He leapt at him from the shadows, and tackled him. Anakin fought against Hardeen with all his life.   
He deflected bolts easily, and soon destroyed Rako's weapon.   
"You will pay for what you've done!" Anakin screamed.   
"You shouldn't have gotten involved Anakin!" Rako said.   
The way he said it almost reminded Anakin of...Obi-Wan?   
Impossible.   
He pinned him against the wall and kneed him in the groin.   
"This is for Obi-Wan!" he yelled as he was about the bring his light saber down on Hardeen's head.   
But Cad Bane fired a rope to ensnare Anakin, who struggled like a animal in a trap.   
He kicked Cad Bane in the face, and untangled himself from the web of ropes.   
Anakin deflected a bolt right into Bane's hand, causing the gun to fly from it.   
He was about to kill Bane when Hardeen leapt from the shadows and knocked Anakin over.   
He pinned him down and punched Anakin in the face repeatedly.   
Every punch destroyed Obi-Wan's heart.   
He was hurting the one he loved.   
Every time he hurt Anakin, the more   
Anakin caught his fist, and flipped him over.   
Obi-Wan dodged a punch from Anakin, and wrestled him into a headlock.   
As Anakin struggled for breath, Obi-Wan whispered.   
"Anakin...don't follow me." Obi-Wan let a tiny bit of his force signature show to Anakin.   
Anakin's eyes widened for a moment.  
Obi-Wan was alive?  
Then the lack of oxygen swallowed his consciousness.   
Cad Bane picked up his gun to shoot Anakin, but Ahsoka had come to the rescue and materialized from the shadows, and stood guard over Anakin's body, fluidly reflecting all shots fired.   
"The ship is operational. We can go" Ival spoke.   
"You are lucky we are in a hurry, little lady. We will have to dance another time."  Cad Bane spoke with a tip of his hat. Ahsoka wore a disgusted look on her face.   
"Master!" Ahsoka cried.   
"Are you alright?"   
Anakin sat up, coughing and wheezing.   
They watched as the bounty hunters ship sailed off into the black night.   
Anakin realized that the strange things he had been feeling in the Force meant something.   
Something crazy, but Anakin had hoped.   
"Obi-Wan..." Anakin murmured with a smile.   
"He's alive."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this skips around a bit. Hope you still can understand it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has a tiny bit of more mature content but it's not really bad.

"Master Yoda" Anakin spoke, walking in Yoda's small chamber.   
"You summoned me"  
"Summon you I did. There are some things that we should not have kept from you. Wrong to not tell you, it was. But I believe you already know."  
"So Obi-Wan is alive?" Anakin asked, his voice filled with hope.   
"He is indeed. Sell the act, you reaction did. Even Count Dooku believed that he was dead."  
Anakin said nothing.   
His love was alive.   
And Obi-Wan had lied to Anakin.   
The whole Council had lied to Anakin.   
He clenched his fists, and scowled.   
He walked out of Yoda's small chamber. He tried to take deep breaths to calm his anger.   
Breathe in.  
Breathe out.   
All the Council ever did was lie to him!  
They told him that the man he loved was assassinated.   
He watched as the man he loved "died" before his eyes.   
His jaw clenched, and his blue eyes turned icy with anger.   
Anakin strode down the well-lit Temple hall, his anger growing with ever stride.

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan Kenobi was under serious pressure.   
He had lead several bounty hunters through a series of tests in The Box.   
The Box had tested Obi-Wan's every skill, and he had thought many times that he would die. Count Dooku had chose him on the mission to capture the Chancellor.   
Now he stood on a balcony holding a heavy sniper rifle filled with stun bullets.  
He watched as the setting sun turned the sky on Naboo a stunning array of colors.   
He was to stun the Chancellor to kidnap him.   
All the lies he had told lead up to this moment. The pressure was on. Beads of sweat trickled down his forehead in the warm summer evening.   
He watched as the Parwan bounty hunter turned off the ray shield protecting the Chancellor.   
He watched as the events unfolded and the Chancellor was kidnapped.   
He watched Anakin try to stop them, but get electrocuted.   
Obi-Wan raced down the stairs and grabbed a nearby speeder to follow Bane and Irval and the unconscious Chancellor.

"Count Dooku said he would meet us here. This is the rendezvous point." Irval said as he climbed out of the speeder.   
They stood in front of a tower which was perched on a high cliff.   
Bane dragged the Chancellor out of the speeder and through him to the ground.   
Obi-Wan pulled up to see them escorting the Chancellor.   
"The Chancellor belongs to me now!" Rako yelled. "I don't want to be double crossed."   
"I think we all have been double crossed. Dooku has not shown up. It appears we have been tricked." Bane said.   
Obi-Wan then punched Cad Bane in the face, and twisted the gun out of Irval's hand.   
Cash Bane activated his hover boots, and tried to fly away, but Obi-Wan grabbed onto his feet and held there for dear life.   
Bane kicked Obi-Wan in the face.   
Pain seared on his cheek where Bane's boot struck him.   
Obi-Wan had enough weight to drag him down, and he threw him on top of Irval.   
He quickly scooped up a discarded gun and pointed it at the two bounty hunters.   
Just then, Mace Windu and Anakin arrived by speeder.   
"Take him and Bane into custody."  
Troopers escorted the two into a speeder, and they were off to serve a very long time in prison.   
"I hope this was all worth it." Obi-Wan said, doubting his words. He would have to confront Anakin soon.   
"I hope it was."

Anakin and Obi-Wan stood side by side in silence.   
"Once again, you all have saved us." Padmé spoke to the Jedi.   
"Naboo owes you greatly. The Jedi have once again proved their loyalty and importance to the Republic." The beautiful Senator spoke with a soft smile.   
Padmé and her escort then walked away, leaving Anakin and Obi-Wan alone together.   
"You look terrible." Anakin spoke with a smirk.   
"Being a criminal is hard work." Obi-Wan murmured.   
Obi-Wan had recently undergone the procedure to restore his real face, but he still had a bruise on his eye where Bane had kicked him.   
"If I had known what was going on I could've helped you, my love! Too bad the Council doesn't trust me enough." Anakin crossed his arms like a pouty child.   
Obi-Wan out his hand on Anakin's shoulder.   
Electricity seared through them at the slightest touch.   
"Anakin, it was my decision to keep the truth from you. I knew that if you were convinced I was dead, Dooku would believe it as well.   
Anakin turned to look at him.   
Obi-Wan saw anger flashing in Anakin's beautiful eyes.    
"It was your decision?" Anakin said, his voice escalating.   
His love had chosen to do this?  
"Look **I know** I did some questionable things, and I hope you can forgive me. I love you."  
"You lied to me!" Anakin said, pointing angrily at Obi-Wan.   
"How many other lies have I been told be you? By the Council? **Is your love a lie too?** Just a trick to get me to do something? How do you even know that you have the whole truth?  
The Jedi Council tells us nothing!"  
With that, Anakin turned his back on Obi-Wan and began to walk away.   
Obi-Wan grabbed Anakin's arm and pulled him close.  
"Let me prove that I'm not lying about my love for you."  
Obi-Wan whispered huskily.   
Their faces were mere inches apart.   
Electricity crackled in the air around them.   
Anakin was taken aback by the amount of sheer lust in Obi-Wan's voice.   
Anakin's interest is piqued.   
"What exactly did you have in mind?" He whispered, raising an eyebrow.

 •••

Two hands pinned Obi-Wan's hands above his head.   
Anakin's hungry lips crashed into Obi-Wan's.  
Their tongues collided, and the air around them was hot, filled with everything they needed in that moment.   
Obi-Wan stifled a moan as Anakin's lips traveled from his lips, to his neck.   
Obi-Wan freed his hands from Anakin's grip and used them to pull Anakin closer.   
Obi-Wan ran his hands up and down Anakin's shirtless body, which was covered in a thin sweat.   
Anakin groaned softly into Obi-Wan's neck, Obi-Wan's feather light touch sent chills down his spine.  
Anakin's body was... exquisite.   
They had seen each other naked on several occasions.   
On Missions to distant planets, bathing while on duty, things like that.   
But it had never been truly sexual like it was now.   
It felt like Anakin's body was on fire.   
Anakin felt truly loved as Obi-Wan's eyes, dark with lust, drank in the beautiful site that was Anakin's torso.

Anakin decided to return the favor.

He tore at Obi-Wan's robes, hungry to see what was underneath.   
Anakin took in the beautiful site that was his lovers body.   
Muscular and scarred, it was like a fine piece of art to Anakin.   
He traced the contours to Obi-Wan's chest.   
"So... handsome"  
Then he brought his lips again to Obi-Wan's.   
They kissed with such an intensity that the Force around them almost caught fire.   
The Hero with No Fear, and the Negotiator.   
The Chosen One and his Master.   
The Force around them was filled with their lust and love.   
Anakin pulled away, his lips swollen and wet from kissing.   
"I believe we have entirely too many clothes on."  
Anakin whispered, his voice raspy with want and desire.   
Obi-Wan grinned, and guided Anakin to the large bed in the center of the room.   
Anakin kissed Obi-Wan once again.   
"Are we going to do this?" Anakin questioned, suddenly slightly nervous.   
"If you want to, I want to." Obi-Wan whispered.   
Anakin kissed his lover again with pure passion,   
and they didn't stop.

•••

Anakin opened his eyes to sunlight trickling through the half opened blinds.   
He rolled over to see Obi-Wan peacefully sleeping next to him.   
He smiled to himself as he remembered last night.   
He would always remember it.   
He stood up from the bed, careful not to wake Obi-Wan, and gathered his clothes, which were tossed carelessly on the ground.   
He was slightly sore, but it would fade with time. He stretched, shaking the sleep from his body.   
He walked to the small bathroom and he looked at himself in the mirror.   
His hair was a tangled mess, and he had a hickey on his neck from Obi-Wan.   
He touched it, and smiled.   
He never wanted it to fade.   
He wanted to remember the feelings forever.   
The first time they had made love.   
But hopefully not the last.  
He heard Obi-Wan stirring in the next room.   
"Did you sleep well master?" Anakin asked, sitting next to Obi-Wan on the tangled sheets.   
"Never slept better."   
Anakin placed a soft kiss on Obi-Wan's lips.   
Anakin grinned to himself as he noticed a large hickey on Obi-Wan's neck.   
"Look, we match!" Anakin said, pointing to Obi-Wan's neck.   
"Those will be hard to hide." Obi-Wan said with a sigh.   
"It will work."   
"So where should we get breakfast? I'm starving." Anakin said, pancakes on his mind.

As the two lovers walked out of their room, everyone knew something had happened.   
Anakin seemed happier, and Obi-Wan couldn't wipe his smile off his face.

They were truly happy.

But like all good things, it wouldn't last.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah twist ending there.   
> please leave kudos if you like my work!  
> I love feedback!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part takes place during Revenge of the Sith (my favorite Star Wars movie!)   
> I thinks it's pretty obvious when.

•••

**"If you're going to be the death of me, that's how I want to go."**

**-Panic! At The Disco "Collar Full"**

•••

As Obi-Wan watched his lover kneel before Lord Sidious of the Sith, he felt his heart fracture.   
Not shatter. Not yet.   
As he watched him slaughter younglings, the crack grew and grew, spreading across his heart like vines over a crumbling wall.   
He could almost hear Anakin say   
"I'm doing this for you Obi-Wan. I can't live without you."  
Anakin had been plagued with visions of Obi-Wan being strangled to death by an unseen hand.   
"I will not lose you like I lost my mother."   
Anakin has said.   
If only Obi-Wan had listened.   
Yoda closed the hologram.   
"Fight the Sith, we must."  
"Master Yoda, do not make me fight Anakin"  
"No match for the Lord of the Sith, you are. Fight Anakin, you must."  
Yoda spoke gravely.   
"I will not kill him."  
"Corrupted by the dark side, young Skywalker has become. The boy you trained, gone he is."  
"But...But..." Obi-Wan stuttered.   
"Do what you must." said Yoda.   
"The hologram said that Skywalker has gone to Mustafar. There you must go. Fight Sidious, I will" Yoda spoke.  
Obi-Wan knew he could not kill Anakin.   
Not the man he loved so dearly.   
That he had raised, befriended, and then fallen in love with.   
He held on to the slight hope that Anakin was still good deep down inside his once-beautiful heart.   
As Obi-Wan climbed into his fighter to fly to Mustafar, his hopes flickered and faded like a candle in a gust of wind.

The anger inside Anakin's heart burned hotter than the lava around him.   
The Jedi were traitors. All of them.   
Including Obi-Wan.   
As Anakin murdered the Separatist council, he thought of only Obi-Wan.   
His love.   
Surely Obi-Wan would join him in the dark side. For love.   
The powers of the Sith would stop him from dying.   
"Please!" Nute Gunray had pleaded.   
"The war is over! We have won! Let there be peace!"  
Fear filled the Nemodian's voice.   
Anakin's yellow eyes glimmered with a cruel humor, and he laughed as he sliced through Nute's neck.   
"There may be peace, but you will be left in pieces."   
Droids and Separatist leaders alike fell to his cold, blue blade.   
Then he sensed it.   
The warmth and light that was his lover.   
Obi-Wan had arrived on Mustafar.

Obi-Wan climbed out of his ship.   
The molten planet blazed around him.   
The air reeked of sulfur and death.    
Then he saw Anakin, cloaked in a black robe from head to toe.   
He couldn't help himself, he rushed into his love's arms, and they held each other in a tight embrace.   
Obi-Wan placed a sad kiss on Anakin's lips.   
His lips were salty with tears.   
But Obi-Wan then pulled away.   
"Anakin, my love, what have you done?" Obi-Wan says, his eyes brimming with tears.   
Anakin looks Obi-Wan in the eye.   
Obi-wan looks for the warmth and love that is usually in Anakin's eyes, but they are yellow with hatred, and only the reflection of lava shows in them.   
"I have done what I must. I cannot lose you."   
"All I want is your love, Anakin. You don't have to do this." Obi-Wan says. But deep down, he knows. It is too late. He already has.   
"Love won't save you." Anakin spoke.   
"Please Anakin, we can still go back. We can return, rebuild the Order, Yoda will have to accept our relationship. We can make things they way they should be. The way we want them to be. "  
"The Jedi Order?" Anakin growled dangerously.   
"They are TRAITORS. They must be destroyed."   
Obi-Wan stepped away from Anakin's loving arms.   
Anakin's hatred and fury burned more fiery than the lava that surrounded them.   
"Yoda was right then." Obi-Wan said, his voice cracking. "What I saw was the truth. You've changed. You are a murderer. I don't know you anymore."   
"Because of what you've been told?" Anakin spoke with a deadly calm.   
"Because of what you've done. You killed children! And What you plan to do."   
Anakin now paces around the landing pad, his cloak billowing in the warm wind.   
R2-D2 beeps nervously by Anakin's ship. Even the astromech could sense the tension filling the air.   
"You can come with me. Together we can rule the galaxy side by side. As friends and lovers. We will be the dictators of our new empire!"   
Anakin says. His eyes have a wild look in them, crazed with power and blood lust.   
" _Your new empire_?" Obi-Wan cried out.   
"Anakin, my allegiance is to the Republic. To democracy!"  
"If you are not with my, then you are my enemy." Anakin growled.   
Obi-Wan realizes how this will end.   
He will have to kill Anakin.   
He still wasn't sure if he could do it.   
"Anakin Please! Come back! I love you!"  
Obi-wan yelled. He let the tears flow freely down his face. They got caught in his beard.   
"LIAR!" Anakin yelled.   
Suddenly Obi-Wan couldn't breathe.   
In that moment, Obi-Wan saw Anakin reach out his hand to choke him.   
That hand that he had held countless times.   
That had been there for everything.   
Every intimate moment.   
Every laugh, kiss, touch.   
The hand that had reached out to save him so many times.   
The one that belonged to the love of his life.   
Now reached out to choke the life out of him.   
To end his life.   
To kill him.   
Obi-Wan realized the vision Anakin had had truly were of a Sith Lord choking Obi-Wan.

But Obi-Wan never expected the Sith to be Anakin.

  
Obi-Wan clawed at his throat, trying to remove hands that were not there.   
The edges of Obi-Wan's vision were tinged with black.   
His lungs screamed for oxygen just out of his reach.   
Obi-Wan summoned the last of his strength to Force-shove Anakin away from him.   
He could breathe again, and fell to his knees, gasping for air.   
Anakin had tried to kill him.   
This betrayal burns hotter in Obi-Wan's heart than any sun ever could.   
He would have to kill Anakin.   
Anakin had gotten up from where he had fallen.   
"Anakin, please don't do this!"  
Obi-Wan said, between gasps.   
He wanted to forgive Anakin, but he knew he couldn't.   
"TRAITOR" he yelled at Obi-Wan.  
"I will not kill you!" Obi-Wan yelled.   
" _THEN YOU WILL DIE_ " Anakin screeched, his temper at a boiling point.   
Anakin shed his cloak, and Obi-Wan did the same.   
He flipped in mid-air towards Obi-Wan, his light saber drawn.   
As their light sabers crashed together, Obi-Wan felt weak.   
The man he loved was dead.   
Consumed by Darth Vader's hatred and fury.   
Obi-Wan should have done something.   
He should have seen or noticed the growing darkness inside Anakin.   
But he had not.   
He had chosen to ignore it for the sake of love.   
And this was Obi-Wans fault.   
All of it.   
Order 66.   
The attack on the Temple.   
The slaughter of innocent children.   
Obi-Wan bore this burden to the best of his ability.   
It took everything in him to not collapse in a heartbroken heap.   
Anakin attacked again, his burning hatred fueling his moves.   
He hated Obi-Wan.   
And the Jedi.   
He felt so hurt and betrayed, that Darth Vader had consumed his soul.   
But it was too late for regret.   
Anakin Skywalker was dead.   
As their sabers met again, Obi-Wan looked into Vader's yellow eyes and saw nothing.   
Anakin was truly dead.   
The crack in Obi-Wan's heart grew wider.

•••

They dueled.   
It wasn't the Light versus the Dark.   
It wasn't Master versus Apprentice.   
It wasn't lover versus lover.   
It was simply Obi-Wan Kenobi versus Anakin Skywalker.   
Anakin was on the attack.   
He had backed Obi-Wan up into the control room, their sabers cutting into the sides of the metal hallway.   
Their light sabers crashed against each other again and again. The crackling of the pure energy of the sabers filled the air.   
Obi-Wan felt cold anger seep through their bond.   
The ties that had bound them together for so long were fraying rapidly.

Obi-Wan did nothing to stop their bond from weakening. 

  
Vader's powers had grown stronger when he joined the Dark Side, and they were evenly matched.   
Blow for blow their blades met.   
The control room was still filled with the bodies of the Separatists that Vader had slayed.   
Obi-Wan noted this with horror.   
Anakin had spared no one.   
He kicked Obi-Wan square in the chest, causing him to go flying backwards.   
He landed on top of a table, and Anakin met his every strike.   
He reached out into the Force to shove Anakin away, but Anakin  did the same.   
Their hands met, each trying to shove the other away.   
The sheer amount of power behind their moves sent both of them flying to opposite sides of the room.   
Anakin slammed into the control panel, causing the shields that held the fortress above the lava to turn off.   
Alarms blared as the castle began it's descent into the fiery depths below.   
Their blades meet again, while explosions of lava went on around them.   
They grabbed out each others wrists, locking them in an impasse.   
Neither could use their blade.   
Obi-Wan looked once again into Anakin's yellowed eyes.   
They stood there for a moment, and time seemed to slow down.   
Sweat dripped down Obi-Wan's neck.   
They stood there, arms locked.   
Their faces were mere inches apart.   
Close enough to kiss.   
But Anakin had other ideas.   
He leapt away from Obi-Wan, and they found themselves once again locked in a deadly battle.   
The fortress began slipping dangerously over the edge of the lava falls.   
Obi-Wan leapt off the doomed tower.   
Obi-Wan called upon the Force to bring him safely onto a piece metal hovering above lava.   
He watched as Anakin did the same thing.   
He had secretly hoped that Anakin would have gone over the lava falls, but of course that didn't work out.   
Their platforms floated dangerously close to the lava.    
"Anakin!" Obi-Wan called out.   
"Chancellor Palpatine is evil!"  
"From my point of view the Jedi are evil!"  
Anakin shouts.   
"Well then you are lost!"  
Obi-Wan calls out, but his voice was nearly drowned out by the roar of the lava.   
The floating metals rotate around each other, and Obi-Wan stares into Vader's eyes.   
The only thing he can see is hatred, but he senses so much fear.   
"This is the end for you, my lover" Anakin spoke gravely.   
Obi-Wan said nothing, but felt the crack in his heart grow ever wider.   
Their sabers crashes together yet again.   
Obi-Wan held his light saber against Vader's, pushing him back. He used the Force to leap onto the black sand of the river bank.   
He stood there, high above his Apprentice.   
"It's over Anakin! I have the high ground." He called out, hoping his Padawan would know when he was defeated.   
"You underestimate my power!" He yells. Anakin's judgement was clouded by the Dark Side.   
"Please don't try it!" Obi-Wan shouts desperately.   
"I'm sick of your lectures Obi-Wan! You don't own me!" Vader screams.   
He leapt towards Obi-Wan, yelling incoherently as he did so.   
But not quite high enough.   
Instead of Obi-Wan's saber meeting Vader's, it met his leg. Then his other leg. Then his elbow of his only flesh arm.   
Obi-Wan felt like he was slicing through his own heart instead of Anakin's body.   
He couldn't breathe.   
He was too shocked for tears.   
He knew this was coming.   
He watched as Anakin's torso slid down the hill towards the lava. His severed legs rolled into the lava and disintegrated in a puff of smoke.   
Obi-Wan just stood there as Anakin screamed in pain.   
Screamed for mercy.   
But Obi-Wan was not feeling merciful.   
"You were the Chosen One! It was said that you would destroy the Sith, not join them! Restore balance to the Force, not leave it in darkness!"  
Anakin just writhed in agony.   
Obi-Wan noticed a glint of metal above him on the hill.   
Anakin's light saber.   
He picks it up, and tucks it safely into his belt.   
The last reminder of his love.   
"I HATE YOU!" Anakin screams.   
So much anger in those cruel words.   
These words scorch Obi-Wan's heart.   
And then they shatter it.   
"I loved you!" Obi-Wan yells.   
Obi-Wan watched as fire suddenly consumed Anakin's body.   
He watched as his world burned on the black sand below him.   
Obi-Wan Kenobi died that day.   
Of course, his body didn't die, but he lost a part of his souls he knew would never come back.   
He fell to his knees as Anakin's screams burned through his heart.   
But he picked himself up, and climbed into his ship. His body ached from the intense duel, but his heart hurt so much more.   
Obi-Wan didn't look back as his ship fled the planet and vanished into the night.

Anakin was in so much pain.   
Physically, it was sheer agony.   
But mentally, it was worse.   
To be cut down by the man he loved so much burned hotter than the lava ever could.  
But Anakin had done this to himself.   
When he could have gone with Obi-Wan. They could have rebuilt the Order. They could have been truly together. They wouldn't have to hide their relationship.   
But he chose not too.   
He chose himself over Obi-Wan.   
And now himself is all he will ever have.   
Anakin knew he was dying.   
The lava burned through his body, destroying his robes and his hair.   
It scorched his lungs and his face.   
He continued to writhe in agony.   
His vision faded, his eyes destroyed by fire.   
He slipped in and out of consciousness.   
Slipping away.   
His mechanical hand grabbed loosely at the black sand.   
He felt his grasp on life become weak.   
Anakin tried to let go.   
He longed for death's black embrace.   
He sensed Lord Sidious approaching.   
"Lord Vader, You live!" he whispered excitedly.   
Anakin could not speak, his vocal chords had burned with the rest of his body.   
His eyes closed, and he plunged into oblivion.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part spans over several years. I think it makes sense but if you need clarification just ask!

**•••**   
**So now I come to you**   
**With open arms**   
**Nothing to hide**   
**Believe what I say**   
**So here I am**   
**With open arms**   
**Hoping you'll see**   
**What your love means to me**

**-Journey "Open Arms"**   
**•••**

The first breath Darth Vader takes burns white hot.   
Technically, he isn't breathing. A machine does that for him.   
Pain sears through his body, or what was left of it.   
Agony almost brings him to his knees.   
Prosthetic limbs replace his own.   
A machine breathes for him.   
His heart beats only because a machine tells it to.   
Lord Sidious stands beside him.   
"Rise, Lord Vader. You live!"  
So Darth Vader wasn't dead.   
He wished he was.   
Vader tries to speak, but an artificial voice speaks for his burned lips and throat.   
"Where is Obi-Wan?"   
The traitor. He should have killed him.   
"He is gone. We rule the galaxy now."   
Anger burns through Vader.   
Obi-Wan had escaped.   
Vader clenched his mechanical fists.   
He reached out into the Force to find Obi-Wan, but he is so weak.   
The powerful man that once was is confined to a black coffin, a mere shell of a person.   
He is so much less than what he was.   
Things around them explode, as Vader's fury manifests itself.   
He steps off the platform, breaking his arms from the bindings.   
His steps are mechanical, uneven.   
Lord Sidious watches as Vader screams.   
He smiles in a grisly grin.   
He is glad that Anakin's fury has survived.   
The Jedi are dead.   
Sith once again rule the Galaxy.   
As the two Sith, Master and Apprentice, oversee the construction of the super weapon,   
Darth Vader's fury only grows.   
He will find Obi-Wan, and he will destroy him.

Obi-Wan fled. He didn't know what happened to Yoda.   
He assumed that Yoda had been defeated.   
The Lord of the Sith is too powerful for even the greatest Jedi master.   
But perhaps he had survived, hiding on some distant planet, much like Obi-Wan was.   
He knew Vader would come looking for him, so he went deep into hiding.   
The man he loved was truly dead.   
Obi-Wan knew he could never accept this.   
It hurt too much to even think about it.   
So he didn't.   
Obi-Wan Kenobi became Ben.   
He went to the one place Vader wouldn't look.   
Tatooine.   
He would be safe there, hidden among the mountains and desolate desert plains.   
Everyone was running from something on Tatooine.   
He would blend right in.   
Ben watched as The Sith destroyed the Galaxy in their rule.   
They destroyed anyone who disagrees with them.   
Rumors of a cyborg clothed in black swirled.   
Who was this mysterious Darth Vader?  
Ben knew.   
Poverty and crime peaked on most planets.   
They ruled with an iron fist, but a small rebellion was growing.   
He vanished from the world, quietly watching over Luke Skywalker, Anakin's much younger half brother.   
Years passed, and he came of age.   
Maybe one day Luke would be able to defeat Vader.   
When Luke was 19 years old, Obi-Wan gave Luke his brothers light saber.   
"This was your brothers. Now I give it to you."  
He told Luke.   
He accepted the weapon, and ignited the blue blade.   
He twirled it around a little.   
"It's an elegant weapon, from a better time." Ben said.   
"Ben, what happened to my brother? Who was he?" Luke questioned.   
Luke had no idea.   
Ben Kenobi gave a terribly sad smile.  
In his eyes, Luke saw true heartbreak.

The kind that it isn't possible to recover from.

"Your brother was a brave Jedi Knight, like me. He was a excellent warrior and the best pilot in the galaxy. More importantly, he was a good friend. I loved him, more than I loved myself."  
"You loved him?" Luke asked.   
"Of course."  
Ben Kenobi was on the verge of tears.   
Anakin's harsh word and betrayal still hurt his shattered heart.   
"What happened to him?"   
"He was betrayed and murder by a Sith named Darth Vader. Darth Vader is looking for me as well. Hopefully we never meet."   
Luke Skywalker was quiet for a moment.  
He thinks about his half brother that he never met.   
Luke wanted to be like him, be a Jedi.   
See the Galaxy.   
Get off this dusty planet.  
"Will you show me the ways of the Force?"   
Luke asked.   
Ben looks up at Luke, debating.   
"You are strong in the Force Luke. I can sense it. I would be honored to help you."  
"I am not strong enough to defeat Darth Vader." Ben said. "but you just might be."  
Luke didn't know what to say.   
"I will avenge my brothers murder." Luke finally spoke.   
As Ben Kenobi and Luke Skywalker, Master and Apprentice, watch the twin suns set, Ben Kenobi knew. Luke could defeat Darth Vader, but not for a long time. He would need more training then Ben could give him. Perhaps Yoda would help him.   
Ben Kenobi knew he was old.   
His battle-scarred body ached.   
He knew he was getting closer to the end of his life.   
He knew he would have to confront Darth Vader, the only man he had every loved.   
One last time.

•••

Darth Vader sensed Obi-Wan's arrival on the Death Star.   
The warm presence of Obi-Wan resounded through the Force.   
He had not sensed him in what felt like a million years.   
Vader inhaled sharply, his respirator rasping against his raw throat.   
His old lover was still alive.   
The man he once loved, but now he swore to destroy him.   
"I sense something..." he spoke to the nearby General.   
"Someone I haven't felt since..." Darth Vader's memories flooded back.   
Betrayal.   
The fear of losing Obi-Wan that caused his downfall.   
The epic battle on that burning planet.   
The pain of being burned alive.   
The even worse pain of being cut down by someone you love.   
He turned away.   
"Search the ship. They are probably here to rescue the princess. Find them." he said, and with a swish of his cloak, he walked away.   
Obi-Wan would come to him.   
He knew what the old man wanted.   
Darth Vader would have smiled at that moment, if he still had lips.   
His black mask glinted eerily under the white lights.   
Obi-Wan would come to fight him.   
Darth Vader knew that he would.   
And then Obi-Wan would die.

Ben felt Vader through the Force.   
Anakin's force signature had been happy and light, but Vader's was cold.   
It was cold with hatred.   
The Dark Side was strong with Vader.   
He strode down the gray hallways, avoiding storm troopers.   
Luke and the smuggler, Han, would rescue the princess.   
Luke's destiny was unclear to Ben, but he would play an important role in defeating the Empire.   
The dark lords would eventually fall.   
Ben's hand found his light saber at his belt.   
Even after all these years, Ben had kept it impeccably clean.   
The metal handle glinted in the light.   
Ben knew he would be using it soon.   
Vader was approaching.   
He heard the heavy mechanical footsteps from down the hallway.   
Ben took deep breaths, calming himself.   
He knew that Vader would not hesitate to kill him.   
Ben was ready to become one with the Force.   
"Obi-Wan Kenobi" Darth Vader spoke, appearing from around a corner.   
"I've been waiting for you. We meet again at last."   
He says in his raspy voice.   
Ben was heartbroken to see his lover confined to a black shell.   
After all these years, Ben thought his love for Anakin had diminished, but seeing him again brought all these emotions back.   
Love still burned in his heart.   
"Darth Vader." Ben spoke softly.   
His blue blade ignited, and clashed against Vader's.   
Their duel was slow, weakened with age and time.   
Ben still recognized Anakin's bold fighting style.   
"You should not have come back. I will be forced to kill you now." Vader spoke, his voice tinged with something almost akin to... sadness?  
Ben couldn't tell, and their mental bond had shattered long ago on that hellish planet.   
"Anakin you don't have to kill me! I still love you!"   
"Anakin Skywalker is DEAD! He was weak, so I destroyed him." Vader yells, bring his Crimson light saber down hard.   
"You cannot win, Vader. If you cut me down, I will become even stronger than you could ever imagine."   
These words shock Vader.   
Should he still kill Obi-Wan?  
He wanted to desperately.   
Obi-Wan was a traitor and a liar.   
He needed to kill him.   
But at the same time, seeing his love after all this time stirred feelings of love in his cold heart.   
No.   
Sith Lords do not love.

Ben looked across the hangar and saw Luke, and Han with the Princess. They had successfully rescued her.   
He gave one more sad look at Luke, and raised his blade, exposing his torso to Vader's blood red blade.

Vader hesitated for a moment. He almost felt some emotion towards Obi-Wan.   
He almost still loved him.   
He hesitated for a split second longer, and then sliced his blade through Obi-Wan Kenobi.   
Like Obi-Wan had done to him all those years ago.   
Obi-Wan smiled as his body vanished, and his soul ascended into the Force.   
He watched his whole life once again.   
Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan rescuing Anakin from a lifetime of slavery.   
Qui-Gon's death by Darth Maul.   
Anakin rescuing him and Padmé from that arena on Genosis.   
The first time Anakin and Obi-Wan had kissed.   
The Clone Wars.   
Those awful years where all Anakin and Obi-Wan had had was each other.   
Anakin's turn to the Dark Side.   
That battle on Mustafar.   
Training Luke.   
All these things had lead up to this moment.   
Obi-Wan smiled as his soul became one with the Force.  
He was free.

Darth Vader stomped on Obi-Wan's robe.   
He had vanished completely.   
Obi-Wan's words still resounded in Vader's head.     
Darth Vader responded to Kenobi's words as he picked up his lights are.   
"I still love you!" Obi-Wan had said.  
" **I know** " Darth Vader whispered quietly.   
"And that was your downfall."  
Vader turned and strode down the hall, his black cape billowing behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part takes place at the end of ROTJ.  
> As much as I love the 2004 addition where Anakin is younger at the end as a Force Ghost, this fic uses the original ending with Anakin as an old man.

**•••**  
**It's been a long day,**  
**without you my friend.**  
**And I'll tell you all about it**  
**when I see you again.**  
**We've come a long way,**  
**from where we began.**  
**Oh, I'll tell you all about it**  
**when I see you again.**

**-Charlie Puth "See You Again"**

**•••**

Obi-Wan watched Darth Vader die.  
He watched as Vader chose to save Luke, and kill the Emperor.  
He watched as Anakin fulfilled the prophecy and brought balance to the Force.  
He felt it.  
The feeling of true peace as the Emperor died. Peace resounded through the Universe.   
The whole Galaxy felt it as the second Death Star was destroyed.  
The whole Galaxy was over joyed.  
Finally there would be peace.  
No one would have to live in fear of the Sith.  
Obi-Wan, as a Force Ghost, watched as Vader redeemed himself.  
There was still good in him.  
Obi-Wan had known this.  
A strange thought crossed Obi-Wan's mind.  
Would Anakin become a Force Ghost?  
To be reunited with Anakin after all these years would be...indescribable.   
His love had redeemed himself.  
Did Anakin still love Obi-Wan?  
He hoped so.  
Obi-Wan's love for Anakin was as boundless as the Universe itself  

Darth Vader made a choice. He chose to save his brother Luke, and kill the Emperor.  
He had restored balance to the Force, but at a price.  
Darth Vader was dying.  
The Emperor had electrocuted his suit, causing it to short out.  
His breath came out in short gasps, his respirator was failing. Black tinged his vision.   
Luke laid him down the the cold metal floor.  
"I've got to save you brother!" Luke had said, his eyes brimming with tears.  
"You...already...have..." Vader said.  
He brought his mechanical hand up, and caressed Luke's cheek.  
"There was still...good in me. You were right. "  
"Brother no! You cannot die!" Luke cried out, tears were now flowing freely down his cheeks.  
"Thank you..." Vader whispered, barely still alive.  
His last breath came out rasping, and then he breathed no more.  
Luke watched as his brother became one with the Force.  
Luke sat there for a long time, holding onto Vader's body, sobbing.  
There was still good in Vader.

Luke had known this.

Anakin Skywalker opened his eyes once again.  
He knew he was dead.  
He stood unsteadily on his feet.  
Wait... His feet?  
He looked down.  
His body was whole again, unscarred by lava.  
He could breathe, although the he didn't need too.  
He ran his hand through his hair, feeling it whole again.  
His hand was wrinkled, he had aged like he would have.  
His entire body glowed slightly blue.  
He looked up, and saw two other figures before him.  
The backs of Master Yoda... and...Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan?

  
Luke stood in front of them. He saw Anakin, and smiled.  
His brother was safe.  
Luke raised his hand in a small wave, and turned back to the party.  
Obi-Wan turned to Anakin.

He immediately broke into tears.  
Anakin smiled, but then look ashamed.  
Why was he here?  
He didn't deserve this.  
All the horrible things he had done, redeemed by one single act?  
He didn't deserve this.  
What would Obi-Wan say to him?

  
Obi-Wan stood by Yoda, their flickering apparitions glowed blue in the cool night.  
They watched as Luke and Leia and Han celebrated the defeat of the Empire on Endor.  
Luke saw them, and waved.  
Luke's eyes traveled slightly behind Obi-Wan and Yoda, and Luke smiled.  
Obi-Wan turned, and saw Anakin.  
He instantly broke into tears.  
Anakin stood there, on his own two feet.  
He had aged well, and he had a full head of hair, unscarred by lava.  
He smiled at Obi-Wan, but then looked away, ashamed.  
"Leave you too alone, I shall." Yoda spoke, his wrinkled mouth curved in what looked like a smirk.  
"Much to discuss, you both have"  
His blue form faded, and he was gone.  
Obi-Wan walked on unsteady feet to Anakin.  
"Anakin?" he whispered.  
"It's me, Master." Anakin said.  
Obi-Wan heard Anakin's voice once again.  
His true voice, not garbled and mechanized by a robot.  
Obi-Wan pulled Anakin into a tight hug.  
They stood there for a long time, just holding each other close.  
Obi-Wan pulled away, and looked at Anakin.  
Anakin was crying now.  
"Why am I here Obi-Wan? I don't deserve this. I don't deserve to be with you. I'm evil! All those things I've done... I tried to kill you! I murdered children. How can you even look at me?" Anakin was upset now. He sat down on a nearby log, and put his face in his hands.  
Obi-Wan say down beside him, and put his arm around Anakin.  
"Anakin, I understand why you feel that way. The Force has forgiven you for your actions.  
I know I have. There is nothing you could do that could make me stop loving you. For a long time after our battle on Mustafar, I thought I hated you. I thought I did. But I realized I could never hate the only man I ever loved. Never." Obi-Wan spoke now, he too was crying.  
"I love you, Anakin." he said.  
So many emotions filled the Force around them.  
Love.  
Sadness.  
Loss.  
Forgiveness.  
Obi-Wan knew it would take many years for Anakin to forgive himself, for it had taken many years for Obi-Wan to forgive Anakin.  
All they had was time now.

  
Forgiveness is the way of the Jedi.

Obi-Wan pulled Anakin into a kiss. Obi-Wan's lips were salty from tears.   
The kiss was so passionate and loving that it almost made Anakin forget what he had done, even if just for a moment.  
But it would be many years before Anakin could forgive himself.  
They kissed for a long time, trying to make up for all the time they had lost.  
They were both old now, and they had lost the opportunity to grow old together.  
Obi-Wan ran his fingers through Anakin's hair, like he had done all those years ago.  
Anakin pulled away.  
"Obi-Wan" Anakin said.  
"I love you, and I'm so so sorry."  
Obi-Wan have a sad, sad smile.  
He took Anakin's hand, and looked deep into his sky blue eyes.  
Obi-Wan smiled as he whispered two words.  
" **I know."**

 

The End  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the end! Did you all like it? Please comment and leave kudos if you did. I appreciate any feedback, positive or negative.  
> Thanks!!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is part one of my Obikin fanfiction but there are more parts to come!  
> I hope you liked it.


End file.
